fantasy, horror and imagination
by FanGurlz
Summary: an eight year old girl named Kristy moves into Mort rainy's neighborhood, and Mort immediately takes a liking to the little girl. but soon enough Mort discovers Marianne, Kristy's imaginary friend, and he can see her. Kristy and Mort discover their more alike then they think. AN: MortXoc please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Fantasy, horror and imagination

meeting mort

Eight year old Kristy-anne Thomas laid upside down on a lawn chair reading a goosebumps book by R.L stein. Her parents were in the house making dinner, she wanted to make friends in her new neighborhood but there weren't that many kids in Tashmore Lake. In fact most of the people who lived there were retired.

"You know that's the third time you've read that book" came a voice.

She looked to her left not even putting her book down. "Get lost, Marianne" she said somberly.

Marianne took a seat next to Kristy and stared at the lake, after a split second of staring, she let out a long sigh.

"What?" asked Kristy.

"I'm bored" Marianne whined "play with me!"

"No, go play by yourself" she said.

"What's the point of having an imaginary friend if you're not going to play with her?" Marianne mumbled referring to herself.

Kristy covered her face with the book and sighed, then she pulled the book away and grinned at her and said "I could ask mom if we could explore a bit?"

"Yay!" Marianne cheered.

Swswswswswswswswswswswswswswwswswsw

Five minutes later the two girls were walking down the road from their house, Marianne skipped around Kristy as she walked.

"We are the same age, right?" said Kristy.

"Right" Marianne answered.

"Then why do you still act like your three?" asked Kristy.

"I dunno" said Marianne tapping her chin "guess I can pull it off because I'm cuter!"

"Yeah right" Kristy rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Who's that?" Marianne took off to the house they'd just passed.

"Marianne!" Kristy called going after her.

 _ **Mort Rainey's P.O.V**_

I was tending to my corn field when I saw a little girl run up to me she reminded me a lot of a china doll, she wore a pink dress with a matching ribbon and black Mary jane shoes. Her hair braids bounced as she ran up to me.

Then a second little girl in a light blue football jersey and black jeans came up to me, her hair slicked back in a ponytail.

"Hi" said the second one "I'm Kristy."

"Hello there, I'm mort rainy" I said introducing myself.

"I just came to get my friend here" Kristy said pointing to Marianne.

I nodded "do you live around here?"

"Yeah, my parents just bought the house three doors down" Kristy replied.

"Well, maybe you could both join me for a walk on the trail?" I offered.

"Okay I'll check with my mom and dad."

"You do that."

"Bye" they both said walking away.

 _ **Third persons P.O.V**_

"He was nice" said Marianne as they walked into their yard.

"Yeah" said Kristy.

Kristy didn't know what it was, but she felt as if she and Mr. rainy had something that connected them. Something in common she decided to shake off the feeling. For now.


	2. new friends- real and imaginary

Chapter 2

New friends- real and imaginary

Kristy sat at the table with her parent eating dinner that evening, she stared at Marianne as she sat in the den watching TV. Marianne never really ate much.

"So Kristy, what did you do today?" asked Mr. Thomas.

"I made a new friend" she said proudly.

"Real or imaginary?" asked Mrs. Thomas.

"Real" she said through a mouthful of carrots "he invited me to go for a walk tomorrow."

"That's great!" said Mrs. Thomas.

"Can I go?" asked Kristy.

"Yes" her parents rang out in unison.

 _ **Mort's P.O.V**_

Shooter watched me as I got ready for bed that night, staring as I brushed my teeth.

"What?" I asked.

"Why you being so friendly all of a sudden?" he asked in his thick southern accent.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Because I think the murder I know is going soft" he said "and all over a little girl."

"Two" I corrected.

"What?" asked shooter.

"There were _two_ little girls today" I said losing patient.

"Are you sure?" asked shooter.

"Well, I'm sure as hell not going blind!" I yelled.

He shook his head "I didn't see no second kid, just the one with the football jersey."

"Just get out of here" I said pointing to the door.

For once he obeyed and left I went to sleep and stared up at the ceiling.

"I did see two girls today… did I?"I said to myself.


End file.
